Kidnapped
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: A kidnapping in the delta quadrent CHAPTER 13 UP that means STORY IS COMPLETE
1. Taya

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek or its characters ect, ect

The gift never happened because Kes is still onboard (because she had advanced mental abilitys she can live for 20 years)(in this story Kes is 17) and homestead never hapened because Neelix is still onboard. Endgame never happened they are still in the Delta quadrent and have been for 17 years. on new earth janeway became pregnant this story takes place almost 15 years after new earth

Enjoy

* * *

Kidnapped

The young girl was pushed in to the middle of the room. She stood up tall her hands were tied behind her back but she held her head up staring strait in to the eyes of her captor. He spoke

"I told you to bring me the captain not a kid" the men behind her looked a little sheepish.

"We tried but as we went to put the transporter badge on the captain the girl jumped in front of her by the time we realised we had already transported"

"Oh well lets find out a little about the little girl" he looked at her "What's your name child?"

She didn't reply

"I said what is your name?"

She still stayed silent

"Tell me your name now"

"If you move the phaser from my head and untie my hands I may be more willing to cooperate"

One of the men laughed and mover the phaser even closer to her head

"Take it away and untie her hands"

"But …"

"No buts just do it" he looked at another man near the door "If she runs kill her" the man at the door nodded. When the phaser was taken and her hands untied she rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, now tell us your name"

"My name is Taya Kes Phoebe Chakotay-Janeway"

"Janeway that's the captains name"

"You know my mother"

"Your mother has made her self quite a reputation"

Taya walked closer to him

"Well now you know my name I think it's only fair I get to kno…." the man slapped her cheek hard knocking her backwoods

"Only speak when you are spoken to"

Taya got her balance back and glared up him

"Your not very diplomatic are you?"

"Diplomacy" he spat the word out like it was poison "I see no point in using it, it gets you nowhere"

"It's got my mum and dad half way across the Delta Quadrant" Taya replied calmly

"I don't care what its done for your mum and dad I only care about what its done to me"

"What has it done to you?"

"You ask to many questions" he looked at the men at the door "Tie her hands up then take her to the prison" They nodded and tied up her hands tight then put a phaser to her back and made her walk. When they got to the prison the men pushed her in to the cell so hard she fell over. Taya let out a cry of pain as she hit the floor the men locked up her cell and left. When they had gone Taya got up and walked in to the darkest corner sat down and closed her eyes!

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon Please Review and let me know what you think so far!


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Kathryn Janeway stood on the bridge a tear trickling down her cheek. The bridge was completely silent until Chakotay ran out of the turbo lift and asked "What's happened?"

Kathryn answered quietly

"She's gone"

"Who's gone?"

"Taya they transported her"

"How?"

"They where trying to get me she stood in the way, she …" Kathryn had to stop, tears were running freely down her face. Chakotay walked over and pulled his wife in to his arms she buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"Kathryn I promise you we will get her back, we will get our daughter back"

Still holding Kathryn he called over to Tuvok.

"Tuvok I want you to analyse the weapons they attacked us with and any other information we have got like shields and clocking frequency's then help Harry and Seven in astrometrics"

"Yes Commander" Tuvok began to work

"Tom do we have any idea what direction there ship went in?"

"I think they were heading for that M class planet a 1 light year away"

"Set a course in that direction warp 8"

"Aye sir"

Chakotay lowered his voice so only Kathryn could hear him

"It's going to be ok we will find her, come on lets go in to the ready room and sit down then you can tell me everything ok?"

Kathryn just about managed to nod her head

"come on then" Chakotay picked Kathryn up and carried her to the ready room.

* * *

Yea Yea i know Janeway would never cry like that on the bridge But her daughter has been kidnapped by aliens oh well chapter 3 coming up soon!

Please Review


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Taya had the strangest feeling that there was some one watching her, she opened her eyes and saw the leader she had seen earlier.

"Taya I'm sorry I hit you"

_I bet you are _Taya thought

"You were right I know your name its only fair you know mine, my name is Kirjo"

"It's nice to finally know your name Kirjo"

Taya began to stand up

"You must be hungry"

"I am a little bit hungry"

"I've got some food for you, but you can only have it if you answer some questions"

"What sort of questions?" Taya asked

"About Voyager" Kirjo said, Taya could see a glint in his eye

"As you said earlier I'm a child I don't know that much about Voyager"

"You have lived on Voyager all of your life haven't you?"

"Yes but I …"

"Then you must know quite a bit about voyager and its systems" Taya saw no point in arguing this point any longer

"What is it you want to know?"

"Good girl now tell me about voyagers circuitry"

Taya hesitated _If I tell this man about voyager he will have enough information to do a lot of damage_

"I don't know about the circuitry" she lied

"Well lets try another question how many weapons dose Voyager have?"

"I don't know"

"What is voyager highest warp capability?"

"I don't know how fast Voyager can go"

Kirjo grabbed Taya's shoulders digging his nails in to her skin and pushed her against the wall

"You do know and you will tell me"

"I will never tell you"

"Then you will starve to death"

"You're a petaq" _Aunt B'elanna would probably be proud of me but if I get back to Voyager I don't know how I'm going to tell mum and dad I swore at my captor in Klingon._

Kirjo pushed Taya to the ground her head smacked against the hard stone floor, Taya gritted her teeth.

"You will tell me"

"I would rather be assimilated by the Borg than tell you anything"

Kirjo bent down and punched Taya's stomach. Taya brung her legs in to protect herself. Kirjo moved Taya so she was sitting up.

"Have it your way but in a week or so you will be begging me for food"

"I don't think I will"

"Well we'll see" Kirjo said as he walked out the gate "we'll see"

* * *

Chapter 4 up soon Please Review


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Chakotay had been on the bridge for just over 23 hours he was tired and worried. Kathryn had been ordered off duty for emotional reasons by the doctor and he was worried about her as well. Chakotay got up and walked over to the turbo lift

"Tuvok you have the bridge"

"Aye sir"

As Chakotay stepped inside the turbo lift he asked

"Computer where is Kathryn Janeway?"

"Kathryn Janeway is in her quarters"

"Right then deck 2"

As soon as the doors opened he made his way to his and Kathryn's quarters. He walked in quietly and heard music coming from Taya's room he walked over to it, Kathryn was sitting on Taya's bed looking at the holo-graphs of Taya

"Kath"

Kathryn jumped and dropped the book of holo-graphs

"Chakotay you scared me"

"Sorry" Chakotay bent down to help pick up the holo-graphs "I thought the doctor told you to get some sleep?"

"I couldn't get to sleep I did once but I had a nightmare and woke up screaming"

"Oh Kathryn you should have sent a message to the bridge and told me"

"No you were busy looking for Taya"

Chakotay sighed then listened to the music

"Taya's music selection, the one she listens to in the morning"

Kathryn nodded

"Normally I have to tell her to turn in down and stop singing along to it but today I would give anything to see her dancing and singing"

"You will see her sing and dance again when we get her back"

Kathryn nodded "I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid"

"Like what? She is a Janeway, Janeways don't do stupid things, I should know I have had one as my wife for 15 years"

"I know this species they aren't like the aliens cartoons she watches with Tom on a Saturday, they won't use restraint because she's a child they will kill her"

Chakotay got up angrily

"Spirits you think I don't know that, I have been stuck in this dammed quadrant for 17 years I think I know about most of the species here"

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like that I'm just …. I'm just worried"

Chakotay sat down and put his arm around her

"Of course you are, so am I"

"Forgiven?"

"Yes i forgive you" chakotay answered hugging her

"Good, Will you help me the put the holo-graphs back?"

"Sure" Chakotay picked up a holo-graph and looked at it "This was when she was 3, do you remember she tried to get B'elanna to take her to Gre'Thor with her"

"Yea I remember she even learnt a little about Klingon mythology"

Chakotay smiled and picked up another one

"And here is when she was 5 your delightful godson Q took her teddy, she ran over to him and hit him"

"And you say Janeways don't do silly things"

"It worked, she got her teddy back"

Kathryn smiled

"It did, well that's all of them"

"Come on, I think we could both do with some sleep"

"Will you be there if I have a nightmare?"

"I will be right next to you"

"And you will wake me up if you hear anything about Taya?"

"Yes"

"Ok then" Kathryn yawned and put the box of holo-graphs away and walked in to the bedroom.

* * *

I forgot to mention this before but there are now lots of children onboard Voyager but only 5 are mentioned in this story Icheb, Naomi, Taya, Miral,Alex

Chapter 5 up soon

Please Review


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Taya jumped and looked around then she remembered where she was and stiffened, _I must have fallen asleep_. she sat up feeling a throbbing pain she tried raise her hand to her head then remembered they were tied up, she put her head against the wall she remembered hitting the floor she guessed it was dry blood, it stung

"Spirits"

For a few moments tears came to her eyes, she put her head on her knees and wiped them away quickly_ Get a grip_ she told herself _you will get out of here. _She looked around again thinking of the best way to escape from where she was sitting she could see the gate to her cell, she also saw there was a young boy guarding her he couldn't be older then 16 this gave Taya an idea. She got up as quickly and quietly as she could, Trying to move her dark brown hair over the dry blood. She walked over to the gate and said

"Hi"

The boy said nothing

"Hello"

Still the boy didn't reply

"Can you hear me of is there a force filed blocking my voice"

Finally the boy answered

"I'm not aloud to talk to the prisoner"

"So I'm known as the prisoner now am I, you know I have a name it's…"

"Taya" the boy said "I know"

"Ok, but I bet you don't know how old I am"

"I guess around 13"

"14, I'm 14" Taya sighed "I feel at such a disadvantage"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know my name and age but don't know yours"

The boy hesitated but answered

"Karjen, my names Karjen, I'm 15"

"It's lovely to meet you Karjen"

Taya thought_ if I can get him to feel sorry for me he might help me_

Taya bit her lip and moaned in pain

"What's the matter"" Karjen asked

"The ropes are rubbing my wrists"

Karjen looked around

"I'm not aloud to do this but if its giving you pain I can take the ropes off for 5 minutes"

"Yes please"

Taya turned around so Karjen could reach. He untied the rope and putting in his pocket "That better?"

"Much thank you"

Taya rubbed her wrists and then went as close as she could get to Karjen

"If your guarding me"

Taya slipped her hand through the bars of the gate and on to his phaser

"Dose that mean I'm dangerous?"

She took his phaser and put it behind her back

"Or that I need protecting?"

Karjen laughed and turned so that the gate was the only thing separating them

"Protecting from what?"

"I don't know, I'm new to this planet i don't know whats out there"

Karjen smiled

"Taya you have asked a question now it my turn to ask you one"

"Ok ask away"

"Do you always hold your hands behind your back?"

"Normally yes, the only reason I take my hand out from being my back is if I have a weapon" She jabbed him with the phaser and smiled. Taya lent up to his ear and whispered

"Keep quiet and open the gate"

* * *

Chapter 6 soon Please Review


	6. Planet

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Chakotay woke up, something was wrong, he looked around, Kathryn wasn't there

"Computer where is Kathryn Janeway"

"Kathryn Janeway is on the bridge"

"Dam it Kathryn"

Chakotay got out of bed and quickly got in to his uniform. Walking over to the replicator he said

"Coffee black" he grabbed it and ran out the door

In the turbo lift he yelled

"Bridge" he continued to finish the rest of his coffee.

_Spirits why is this lift taking so long _Chakotay thought

The doors opened Chakotay stepped out and looked around the bridge Kathryn was sitting in her chair. _If I call her Kathryn on the bridge she will go mad_

"Captain may I have a word in the ready room?"

Kathryn turned around she was smiling but he could see worry in her eyes.

"Of course Commander"

They walked over

"Tuvok you have the bridge"

"Aye Captain"

As soon as the ready room door closed Kathryn turned and looked strait in to Chakotay's eyes

"Don't even say it"

"Say what?"

"You are going to say I was relieved of duty and I shouldn't be on the bridge"

"You know me well"

"I should know you well I'm your wife!"

"You have a point"

Kathryn walked over to the replicator

"Want anything?"

"I want you to come off the bridge"

Kathryn turned and gave Chakotay a death glare

"I mean it Kathryn, The Doctor relieved you of duty, You …" Kathryn interrupted

"I don't care what that ridiculously stupid hologram says, with the push of a button I could decompile his program" Kathryn began to bang her fists against the wall

"Kathryn"

"I am the Captain my place is on the bridge"

"Kathryn"

"I have to be on the bridge, I have to find Taya, I have to …"

"KATHRYN" Chakotay walked over and grabbed her wrists "STOP IT, your going to hurt yourself"

Kathryn looked in to his eyes, she pulled her hands away from him

"Sorry"

"It's ok" Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder "You shouldn't be on the bridge"

"I have to be, I have to find Taya"

"But you're not allowed to be"

Kathryn looked at the floor

"It's my fault she was kidnapped"

"What? No it's not Kathryn are you holding yourself responsible for this?"

She nodded

"But it's not your fault"

"It is, I tried to push her out of the way so they wouldn't get her if I had been a little quicker"

"If you start putting it like that you could blame everyone on this ship"

Kathryn looked confused

"I could blame myself for not being on the bridge, I could blame Harry and Tuvok for not finding the ship on sensors, I could blame Tom for not getting us away fast enough, I could blame B'elanna for not…"

"Ok ok I get it, but it is my fault"

"No its not, I …" Chakotay was interrupted by Tom's voice

"Paris to Janeway"

Kathryn looked up

"Go ahead"

"We are within visual range of the planet"

"I'm coming, Janeway out"

Kathryn walked towards the door but before she got there she turned to Chakotay

"Chakotay don't ever come in here and tell me you want me to leave the bridge again"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, coming?"

"I wouldn't let you go out there alone" Chakotay walked over next to her "Let's go"

They walked out on to the bridge together

"On screen" Kathryn called out

There was a planet that looked almost the same as earth

"Captain" Tuvok looked over at her "We are being hailed"

"By whom?"

"The planet"

"Alright let's see what they have to say"

Tuvok nodded, they all looked at the view screen a woman's face appeared

"Consider this a warning stay away from our planet, if you start a war we will protect ourselves"

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation star ship Voyager we have no desire to start a war"

"That's what they all say"

"May I give my reason for coming?"

The woman nodded

"We are here because my … One of my crew members has been kidnapped and we thought they may have been taken to your planet"

"Well I ... I …"

The woman looked as if she didn't know what to do, she eventually finished her sentence

"I think you are telling the truth"

Kathryn smiled

"Good"

"I will look at all the ships that have come to our planet in the last ... erm when was your crewmen taken?"

"Two days ago" Chakotay answered

Kathryn felt tears coming, two days, Taya could be being starved or tortured or worse. The woman interrupted her thoughts before she could think of the worse things that could have happened to her daughter

"Ok then I will look to see what ships have come to out planet with in the last two days"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" the woman smiled "I must warn you, in this sector you aren't not allowed to go faster than warp 8"

"Thanks for the warning, Janeway out"

The view screen went back to the planet

Kathryn looked at Chakotay her eyes worried but bright

"We are going to get her back"

* * *

Chapter 7 up soon


	7. I want to go home

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Taya ran as fast as she could in the rain, trying her hardest to ignore the pain. She had managed to get past most of the guards but then she had set off an alarm. She had run as fast, trying to avoid phaser fire. The phaser she had got off of Karjen had come in useful until she had dropped it while running.

"Get back here" one of the guards yelled after her

"Never" she hissed under her breath

She was running in to some kind of wood. It was dark, Taya couldn't see anything, she tripped over a tree root. Taya lay there cold, wet and in pain. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the guards sent to capture her

"This way" A guard shouted

Taya listened to the twigs crunching under there feet, the sounds were getting quieter, they were going in the other direction. She waited till she couldn't hear anything except the sound of her own breathing then began to sit up, her whole body hurt. She rested her back up against a tree. Taya knew she was injured and tried to remember her lessons with The Doctor, but most of her lessons had been how to treat other people if they were injured and if they had a med kit. Thinking of The Doctor made her think of Kes, Kes was now a fully trained nurse and a good cook. She mostly cooked for her son Alex. Taya thought about Alex He was kind, sensitive and clever like his mother but was over exited and had the sense of humour of his father. Neelix was a great dad to Alex always telling him stories and helping him out. Miral was Alex's best friend even though Alex was only 4 and a half years old he looked around 8 or 9 because of the fact he was an Ocampan/Talaxian hybrid. Taya thought about Miral, Miral was strong like her mother but everyone could see the Paris prankster in her. She now thought about her Aunt B'elanna and Uncle Tom they were her god mother and father Taya sometimes went to them for advice or if her mum and dad had an argument she would go to there quarters to get away from the yelling, sometime she went to there quarters for breakfast with Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry was fun when she was little he would let her help at ops station and in astrometrics with Aunt 7. Aunt 7 was learning a lot more about humanity now and was helping Naomi with her academy studies. Naomi and Taya were best friends. Naomi was only one year older than Taya but she looked 18 or older because she was half Ktarian. Since they could walk they had always played together and both had great fun trying to wind Uncle Tuvok up in security and tactical lessons. Uncle Tuvok was ore Vulcany then ever, he even wound up Icheb with his logic. Icheb or Ensign Icheb as he was now a ranked officer was a great friend and he always helped Taya with her studies (Naomi and Taya had long discussions about the fact that Naomi had a very big crush on Icheb). Taya remembered the day Icheb became an Ensign, Taya's mother had been smiling he whole day. Taya thought about her mother and father. Taya carefully lay down, trying to ignore the pain, then curled up in to a ball. She thought some more about her parents, the way she use to sit on there laps on the bridge and pretend to be the captain or the first officer, she loved going to parties with them on the holo-deck and listening to the stories they use to tell her and the songs they use to sing to her. They sung two songs to her one of them her mum told her that her grandmother sang it to her when she was little, the other one both her mum and dad made up, without realising it Taya began to sing

_When the moon comes up to shine upon her face  
__The Ensigns are fast asleep_

Taya's eyes filed with tears

_The Lieutenants stand at every post  
__The Captain leaves her keep_

Tears began to role down her face but she carried on singing

_We join our hands and sing this song  
__In hope that you will hear_

Tears continued to run down her cheeks

_On our quest back to Earth  
__The Voyager crew come near  
__The Voyager crew come near_

"I want to go home"

That night Taya cried herself to sleep

* * *

Chapter 8 up soon


	8. Still onboard

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

Kathryn Janeway stared at the view screen, she fidgeted slightly, _I cant just sit here doing absolutely nothing but look at the stars go by while my daughter could be anywhere_, she stood up

"Tuvok did you have any luck with the analysis of the ship that took …"

Kathryn broke off just thinking of her daughters name made her want to cry

"We had no luck"

Kathryn's heart sank

"Until"

"Until" Kathryn repeated

"Until we used the advanced Borg sensors in astrometrics"

"What did you find?" Chakotay asked turning to Tuvok's Tactical station

"It was not me that found the data it was Ensign Icheb"

Icheb smiled he loved being called by his rank

"What did you find Ensign?" Kathryn turned to Icheb

"First I found a warp trail"

"Leading to?"

"The planet we are heading to"

"Well at least we know we are heading in the right direction"

"But the data suggests this is not an ordinary warp drive"

Everyone was now confused

"What do you mean?"

"I looked at the interference to sub space there was quite a lot, when I ran tests it showed that the ship that took Taya must have been travelling at warp 17"

"Warp 17 but even warp 10 is imposable" Tom pointed out remembering his time as a hyper evolved human

"Toms right" Kathryn thought of her time as a hyper evolved human and if.. No.. When they get Taya back weather she should tell her about her 3 older brothers or sisters

"Maybe this species is not affected the way humans are when we are going at warp 10"

"But what about Taya" Chakotay said a wave of panic hit him "what if she was turned in to a crocodile thing"

"Excuse me, I was one of those 'crocodile things' once" Tom called out

"Shut it Paris" both Kathryn and Chakotay said together

"That would not make sense" Seven said taking Icheb's PADD and started to quickly read "The maximum speed in this sector is warp 8 how could they go at warp 17"

"It is logical to assume that you would not be able to pick a ship up on sensors if it was gong that fast"

Seven was about to respond when Janeway yelled

"OK enough about the speed, its giving me a headache, what do you have on weapons and shields?"

"I have quite a bit on weapons but not so much on shiel…"

Naomi Wildman ran out of the turbo lift her long hair messy and her face red

"Captain one of the aliens is still onboard"

Yea I know rubbish chapter but I wrote most of this on the way to and from school Chapter 9 up soon


	9. Trees

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

"_Daddy…Daddy come on daddy I want to feed the ducks"_

"_Ok ok I'm coming I'm coming"_

_The little girl pulled her father along_

"_Come on daddy"_

"_Taya slow down"_

_Taya stopped at the holo-deck, she looked up at her father pressing the buttons on the console. He picked her up_

"_What do you say to see the ducks?"_

"_Computer, please start program"_

"_Program is running, enter when ready"_

_Her father put Taya down and held her hand, they walked in. but when they got in there it was pitch black, no ducks, no duck pond_

"_Daddy?" Taya looked up but he wasn't there_

"_Daddy" still no answer_

"_Daddy"_

"Daddy"

Taya's Eyes snapped open _it was just a dream, just a bad dream _she told herself. She looked around, it was getting light. Taya knew Kirjo would send out more guards now it was light, she needed to find somewhere to hide. She looked around again, she couldn't see anywhere that would make a suitable hiding place. Taya sat up, the pain was worse than it was the night before. She looked at herself, now it was light she could see that her left leg had turned black and purple: Badly bruised. Taya thought about the hiding place again _Trees_ she thought _I can climb up a tree. _She stood moaning in pain, She looked around for a tree to climb, there was a good one opposite her. Taya limped over to it, it hurt but she knew the worst was still to come. She stared at the tree _I can climb trees, I climb them on the holo-deck all the time_. She stood on her bruised leg trying not to cry then she lifted her right leg on to the lowest branch, she almost screamed in agony. She just about managed to pull her self up to one of the to branches she looked down through the purple and cream coloured leaves to the ground she was standing on a few moments before. Taya listened she could her voices coming from below her

"There's no sign of her here" one called out

"She probably went deeper in to the wood over night" another one called back

Taya held her breath and prayed that they wouldn't hear her

"Come on this way"

The guards walked off

"Thank the spirits" Taya whispered after they had left "Now all I have to do is wait and see if Voyager comes, hopefully they will come soon"

* * *

Chapter 10 soon


	10. More Memories

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

A frustrated Kathryn walked out of the brig turned and smacked her head on the wall. For the last hour and a half Kathryn had been talking to the alien Naomi Wildman had found in her quarters. She had been trying to get information on where they may had taken Taya, but he wouldn't talk

"Captain" Tuvok walked through the doors and closer to her "You will hurt your self"

"Sorry" Kathryn turned to face the Vulcan

"Would you like my advice?"

"Go ahead"

"Go to you quarters and calm down"

"CALM DOWN" Kathryn yelled "I'M NOT ANGRY"

"You are proving my point by yelling at me, please go and calm down"

"You can't give me orders"

"No i can't, but i could get the doctor to relive you of duty"

"You wouldn't dare"

"It would seem as if you have a choice captain"

"Whats the options?"

"You take my advice as a friend and go to your quaters or I have the doctor relive you of duty"

Kathryn wanted to rip his head off

"Please Kathryn" Kathryn was shocked he hadn't called her Kathryn in years "Calm down"

"Fine" Kathryn turned and walked off towards the turbo lift

"Deck 2"

Tuvok was right she did need to calm down. She stepped out of the turbo lift and in to her quarters. She was about to call out for Chakotay if she had ever needed him to calm her down that time was now. She heard music coming from Taya's room, she walked over to the door. Kathryn saw Chakotay sitting on Taya's bed looking at some of her favourite things. Taya's Captains Assistants uniform was in with the favourite things. Her Captains Assistants uniform looked like a Starfleet uniform except was purple with gold flowers instead of pips. That had been Taya's favourite outfit when she was little. Kathryn heard something above the music, a sort of muffled sob, She realised it was Chakotay he was crying. She walked up to him, put her arms around him and sat down

"Hay"

"Kathryn I didn't realise you were in here I was just erm…"

"You were crying" Kathryn moved her hands up to wipe the tears off his face

"Yea" He said truthfully "I wont cry anymore"

"You cry Chakotay, you let me cry"

"I don't like crying in front of you"

Kathryn held him tighter

"How long had you been crying?"

"I had only just started …"

"Truthfully"

Chakotay sighed

"About half and hour"

"Oh Chakotay"

"I'm so afraid that she might be … she might be dea …dea" He couldn't say it

"Oh Chakotay" Kathryn said again

Tears rolled down his cheeks, Kathryn wiped them away. She held him till he had stopped

"Now" Kathryn said "Do you want …"

Kathryn didn't get to finish because Tuvok's voice came over the comm

"Tuvok to Janeway"

"Go ahead"

"We are at the planet"

"I'm on my way, Janeway out"

"We had better get to the Bridge"

"Yea we better had" Kathryn said as she wiped away the last of his tears

They left there quarters holding hands for both comfort and support

* * *

Chapter 11 up soon


	11. Achoo

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

Taya had been sitting in that tree for what seemed like forever. More guards passed underneath her, every time they did she sat still holding her breath and silently praying that they wouldn't see or hear her.

"We have been here before" the shorter guard wined

"I know I but I have a feeling she is here"

"Well as you can see she's not"

"But …"

"Please can we go with the others"

The taller guard looked around once more

"Alright"

They began to walk away. Taya let out a breath she had been holding. She felt a strange feeling in her nose _oh no _She thought_ I have to stop myself from_

"ACHOO"

The taller guard turned and fired his phaser in her direction Taya tried to dodge it she leaned to the right she started to slip backwards, she was falling off. _no … No … NO I cant fall. _her hands held on tight but it was no use, Taya found herself in free fall towards the ground. Taya felt a tingling in her belly _Butterflies of death? _She couldn't think strait over the sound of her own screaming. The last thing Taya felt was sharp pain as she hit the ground.

* * *

Taya: to die or not to die? that is the questuion and the answer is: i haven't decided yet

Chapter 12 soon


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

Taya felt strange, she tried to open her eyes but had to close them again as a harsh blinding light hit her eyes.

"Am I dead?" Taya asked simply

"I should hope not after that amazing medical miracle surgery I just performed"

"Doctor?"

"The one and only, computer dim lights to 25% and drop force field"

Taya opened her eyes just in time to see a woman in a red Starfleet uniform lean over and hug her hard

"Oh my God Taya we thought we had lost you"

"Mum" it took a few moments for it to sink in "Mummy" Taya threw her arms around her mother

"Oh Taya, Oh Taya"

"Kathryn give her some room to breath"

Kathryn reluctantly let go of her daughter, Chakotay took her place

"My little princess"

"Daddy" She hugged him tight

"What happened?" Taya asked as her father stood up

"Maybe you would like to tell us" the doctor called over to her

"What?"

"I would like to know how you got all the injuries"

"Injuries?"

"Your left leg was badly bruised, both legs were broken, both ankles and feet were broken, a few broken toes, both elbows were broken, both arms and wrists were broken, both hands and a few fingers were broken, many open cuts, internal bleeding, a few broken ribs and the bottom of your spine was broken, Care to tell me how you did all that?"

"I got some of them fighting with guards and a few in the wood but I don't remember breaking my spine or my arms"

"Mr Kim thinks you were in a free fall before we beamed you back, you may have hit the ground before we transported you"

"Yes" Taya remembered "I fell out of the tree"

"What were you doing in a tree" Chakotay asked

"It's a long story, I was hiding form a guard but he heard me and fired a phaser at me"

"Taya" Kathryn held her hand, Taya smiled for a second

"I tried to dodge it but I fell backwards out of the tree" Chakotay held her other hand "The last thing I remember was pain, a lot of pain"

"Taya " Her mother hugged her again

Taya noticed something, Her mother was leaning over her legs so she could hug her but Taya couldn't feel it

"Doctor, why can I feel my legs?"

Kathryn got up, Chakotay, Kathryn and Taya looked worried

"Taya" the doctor looked a little sad "There are some things I cant fix at the click of my fingers, your back is one of them"

"You mean I wont feel my legs ever again" Taya felt weak

"No, The reason you cant feel your legs is because of the medication I am giving you to heal your spine"

All three looked relieved

"I will be giving you this treatment for just under a month"

"How will I get around the ship?"

"You will have to use a wheelchair"

"Cant she use a hover chair?"

"Hover chairs produce a slight amount of radiation, that radiation no mater how slight could interfere with the treatment"

"It is better then nothing at all" Chakotay added trying to keep everyone looking on the bright side

"But even when your treatment is finished you wont be able to walk strait away, your muscles will be weak and so will your back you will have to relearn to walk"

Taya nodded

"Am I free to leave sickbay?"

The doctor gave an exasperated sigh

"Trust a Janeway to ask that!" He looked at his tricorder "Yes you are free to leave sickbay, how you will get out is another matter"

"I'll carry you" Chakotay walked over and carefully lifted his daughter up

"Fine but make sure that she eats and sleeps"

"Aye aye doctor" Taya gave a mock salute as she passed him, both Kathryn and Chakotay laughed, she may have lost some weight but she certainly hadn't lost her sense of humour.

"Captain" the doctor called after them

"Yes?"

"May I ask what you did with out alien 'Guest'?"

"I had Harry to beam him back to the planet, why did you want to know"

"I just wanted to know if he was still onboard"

"No he's not, Goodnight Doctor"

"Goodnight"

Chakotay carried Taya back to the Chakotay-Janeway quarters, They didn't pass any other crew members on the way. Once they were back Chakotay lay Taya down on the sofa

"What do you want to eat" Kathryn asked

"Nothing , I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat something Taya" Chakotay said sitting on the floor next to her

"To tell you the truth, I just want to sleep"

Kathryn walked in to Taya's room

"Chakotay bring her in here"

Chakotay got up off the floor and picked her up, he carried her in to her room and lay her on her bed. Kathryn walked over to him and whispered

"Chakotay, Go get her some milk and cookies, that normally makes her sleepy"

Chakotay walked out and over to the replicator

"A jug of warm milk, three glasses and a plate of cookies"

"Specify how may cookies"

"Twelve"

"Specify cookies, plain cookies, sugar cookies, butter cookies, white chocolate cookies, dark chocolate …"

"Chocolate chip cookies"

They materialized, Chakotay picked them up and walked back in to Taya's room. Taya was now in her blue night dress instead of the medical gown

"Milk and cookies?"

"Yes please, but can I get in bed first?"

"Sure"

Chakotay put the tray on the side then lifted Taya up, Kathryn moved the bed covers, Chakotay put Taya down then sat her up and pulled the covers up over her legs. Kathryn poured out some milk for Taya and offered her some cookies. By the time Taya was finished she was laying down and almost asleep, Kathryn could see something was wrong.

"What's the matter Taya?"

"Nothing it's just I … I'm scared" Tears formed in her eyes

Chakotay sat on the bed and hugged her

"shhh … shhh …shhh no crying now your home your safe"

Taya nodded, Chakotay let her go and Kathryn wiped the tears away from her face

"There is no need to be scared we're here to keep you safe"

"Do you want us to stay with you till you fall asleep"

Taya nodded

"Will you sing my song please?"

Kathryn and Chakotay smiled and both began to sing

"_When the moon comes up to shine upon her face_

_The Ensigns are fast asleep_

_The Lieutenants stand at every post_

_The Captain leaves her keep_

_We join our hands and sing this song_

_In hope that you will hear_

_On our quest back to earth_

_The Voyager crew come near_

_The Voyager crew come near_"

Taya gave a sleepy smile

"Thank you" she whispered then she fell asleep

Her parents both smiled again

"Goodnight princess" Chakotay kissed her forehead

"Sweet dreams baby" Kathryn kissed her as well

"Come on lets get some sleep we all have a long day tomorrow"

Kathryn went with Chakotay happy again.

* * *

I didn't kill her :)

Sorry i haven't given her rescue from the ships point of view

Should I do a few months later chapter?


	13. 2 Months later

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Taya stood outside the holo-deck her mother on her left, her father on her right, standing there in her new lilac dress and shoes. All three walked in. It was dark Taya was about to call out to see if there was anyone there

"SURPRISE" The lights came on and they saw everyone.

Taya smiled then looked around. It was a big room with a stage, A strange looking curtain, loads chairs and a huge table of food

"Who programmed this?"

"That would be my dad" Miral pointed him out

"Thanks uncle Tom" She tried to walk forward and almost fell

"Careful" Chakotay held her up

"Sorry" Taya looked down, she had been off the medication for just over a month but as the doctor had said she was having to re-learn to walk, when she walked she had to have someone holding her

"Not your fault" Kathryn looked at her daughter "You wont be able to walk unless you look where your going"

Taya looked up

Harry pulled out a chair for her

"Come over and sit down we have something to show you"

"Ready?" Chakotay asked

Taya nodded all three walked towards the chair. She sat down, B'elanna turned the chair to face the odd looking curtain

"1..2..3" Everyone called

The curtain fell to the floor in its place was a massive pile of presents. Taya sat there her mouth open, staring

"Are they mine?" she eventually asked

"Why don't we go and see?" Kathryn looked at her daughters face, she looked delighted, the same way she looked when she was four and she got a pile of presents bigger then her.

"Ok, I have a big pile of presents"

Chakotay stood her up and held her they walked over Tuvok came over with a chair for her to sit on wile she opened them

* * *

Dear Diary

I know I have already written in you today but have to say some more about today. When I came to the holo-deck everyone was here waiting they all gave me presents. Uncle Harry gave me some hair slides, Uncle Tom gave me loads of replicator rations and a necklace that says 'gorgeous', Aunt B'elanna got me a t-shirt with 'I'm the Captains daughter so do as I say' written on it, Uncle Tuvok got me a necklace as well his one had the Starfleet logo on, The doc got me a teddy dressed in the same lilac dress I'm wearing (I know I'm 15 now but I still love teddies), Uncle Neelix And Aunt Kes got me a cookery book, Aunt Seven got me a pair of high heels (but she said I'm not to wear them till I'm better), Naomi and Icheb got me a best friend picture frame with us three in the picture and Miral and Alex got me a sweet best friend ring.

Going to get some food

write later

xXxTayaxXx

* * *

Kathryn looked at her tired daughter it was almost 23:00

"I think its time to go" Kathryn whispered to Chakotay, getting up

"Yea, lets wait till she is asleep then we will put her in the wheelchair"

"I didn't know we had it"

"I asked Tuvok to bring it down here before the party"

"Well then lets wait" Kathryn sat down again

Tuvok, Tom, B'elanna and Harry walked over

"Is she asleep" Harry whispered

"Almost" Chakotay whispered back

"Bless her" Tom smiled

"I hope she had a good day" Tuvok looked at her

"So do I" B'elanna looked at her goddaughter

"I think she did" Kathryn looked at the four of them "Thank you for planning all this"

"Yea thank you and Taya wanted to say thank you as well"

"It was a pleasure" Tom bent down and lightly kissed his goddaughter "Good night girly"

Then B'elanna kissed her

"Good night little birthday girl"

Harry kissed her to

"Night Night"

"Night" Tuvok places a hand on her shoulder

Chakotay went and got the wheelchair, he carefully sat her in.

"Do you want us to stay and help tidying up?" Kathryn asked Tom as they passed

"No, you just go and get Taya in to bed"

"Alright thank you again"

Taya turned slightly, Tom didn't say anything as he didn't want to wake her so he just smiled.

The Chakotay-Janeway family walked back to there quarters. Once there Kathryn got Taya changed in to her pyjamas and Chakotay got her in to bed

"Happy birthday princess" Chakotay kissed her forehead

"Happy birthday baby" Kathryn kissed her "I hope it was a good one"

Taya waited till they were walking out the door then said

"It was a good one, thank you for being there for me"

They both walked back in

"We will always be here for you Taya"

"I know, you wouldn't have rescued me if you weren't there for me"

"We would have rescued you no matter what"

Taya mumbled something but before they could ask her what she had said she was asleep, Both her parents smiled

"Happy birthday Taya" They said together

The End

* * *

Yes I know its a bit rubbish but i am only human

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


End file.
